Outcasts
The Outcasts were a once popular clique. At some point they were hypnotised through The Council's Prank Song, although they believe they were cursed into becoming unpopular because of their unattractive habitsDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 17 - "Outcast Times at A. Nigma High". Members * Lou Black - The leader of the groupHe's a chronic thumbsucker, and acording to Cam, he also eats while sucking his thumb, which takes "mad skill'. * Deuce Markowitz- His habit is to eat anything totally gross, as well as being hungry all the time. He also has an extreme phobia to words starting with 'B'. * Jenny Jerkins- Chronic nose picker, Lee says she likes to keep her finger there for no particular reason. 28 Stick your finger in your nose...JPG|"Stick your finger in your nose..." 29 Eat anything in sight....JPG|"Eat anything in sight..." 30 Suck your thumb....JPG|"Suck your thumb..." History Prior to the Series They used to be popular when younger. They were seen hanging with the older kids, winning sports awards and even one dated a cheerlader. Suddenly, they lost their popularity due to having acquire unattractive habits. In reality they were hypnotised in the Brainwashing Room underneath the school, as first test subjects of the Prank Song. Season 2 They were introduced in the episode Outcast Times At A.Nigma High, were Lee and Cam try to find if any of them is Radcircles or was working for him. When seeing a documentary on Tatzelwurms, the Outcasts find out that a single whisker from a Red Tazelwurm can reverse any curse. Cam hearing this, offers to get them one from Lee, who is friends with the Taz. Their first attempt didn't bring him to them, so Lee took them to the underground tunnels. Once there, they followed the Taz to the Brainwashing Room, where the Outcasts remembered that it was there they first started with their habits. Unfortunately, they were chased by Blue Tazelwurms to the Pyramid, which they were forced to climb to escape through a hole underneath the Outcasts' table in the cafeteria. Lee in the end gave them the whisker from the Taz he had found, which they gladly accepted, having confirmed that non of them were Radcircles. Season 3 They returned in The Outcasts Strike Back!, where they stole Lee's bag to obtain access to the tunnels via the Key. When Lee found them, they explained that they had tried to perform a ritual to uncurse themselves, Jenny having found a book in the library that she thought might help. They couldn't open the book and after getting the whisker away from Deuce, who tried to eat it, it was burned and destroyed. Thinking that Lee wouldn't want to help them again because of their unpopularity, they stole his bag and the Key, to try to find another whisker themselves, having spent weeks digging a hole to the tunnels. When Lee rescues them from a robotic Tazelwurm, and they explain their situation, he accepts to help them. At that moment, they hear the Pyramid Room is under attack by Tazelwurms, and Lou runs off, not listening to Lee say they are Blue Tazelwurms. Lee, Jenny and Deuce follow him, and are barely able to escape the battle between the Cleaners and Tazelwurms. In the end, they escape to the library thanks to the Red Taz, who ends up giving another whisker for the Outcasts, opening the book Jenny had found. In later episodes until the season finale, Jenny helps Lee keep investigating the book she had found, with Deuce and Lou appearing only a couple of times. They were still unfortunately 'cursed', as another attempt wasn't shown, even if Jenny did say she was working on it. Trivia * The members of The Outcasts were guests at Lee's 10th birthday party * The Outcasts may have been brainwashed by Carl Brocher, a member of The Council. * One of the outcasts once dated a cheerleader * Outcasts occupy the last table at cafeteria * They say the Outcasts used to be popular, but aside from Lee, they never mention who they hung out with. Gallery 4 Younger Outcasts.JPG|Younger Outcasts. 5 Current Outcasts.JPG|Current Outcasts New Bitmap Image (34).png|The Outcasts discussing how to uncurse themselves. 7 The Table of the outcasts.JPG|Their Table, in the back of the Cafeteria. 9 Cam offering to get a whisker for the Outcasts.JPG|Cam offering to get them a Taz whisker. 18 Shh.JPG|"Shhh." 19 Close call.JPG|Close Call 22 I feel like this tunnels are familiar.JPG|"I feel like these tunnels are familiar." 25 In front of the Taz.JPG|In front of the Taz. 27 Lou believes this is where he first started sucking his thumb.JPG|"I think this is where I first started sucking my thumb." 28 Stick your finger in your nose...JPG|"Stick your finger in your nose..." 29 Eat anything in sight....JPG|"Eat anything in sight..." 30 Suck your thumb....JPG|"Suck your thumb..." 34 First, I really need to know.JPG|Lee asking who is working with Radcircles. 35 In front of the Pyramid.JPG|In front of The Pyramid. 36 Trapped.JPG|Trapped. 37 Saved.JPG|Saved. 38 You got it!.JPG|"You got it!" The Outcasts.JPG|The Outcasts with Lee Ping References Category:Clique Category:A Nigma High Category:Groups Category:Stubs Category:Unpopular Category:Popular Category:Prank Category:Detentionaire Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists